The Unquiet Dead
The Unquiet Dead é o terceiro episódio da primeira temporada da série nova de Doctor Who. Do ponto de vista do telespectador, este foi o primeiro episódio da nova série a ser transcorrido no passado, e o primeiro a mostrar um encontro com uma figura histórica do passado da Terra. Do ponto de vista da produção, este foi o primeiro episódio televisonado a ser escrito por Mark Gatiss. Este episódio também mostrou a primeira aparição da Fenda espaço-temporal de Cardiff, que reapareceria em ainda nesta temporada em Boom Town, além de ser o foco principal das duas primeiras temporadas de Torchwood. Apesar de passado em época de Natal, este não é um Episódio especial de Natal propriamente dito, mantendo o formato médio de 45 minutos dos episódios da série nova, mas é o mais próximo de um especial de natal que a era de Christopher Eccleston teve, já que o ator deixou a série antes do final de 2005. Para fechar o ano, o especial foi gravado por seu sucessor. Sinopse Os mortos estão perambulando pelas ruas de Cardiff em 1869 quando o Nono Doctor e Rose Tyler chegam, a tempo para o Natal. Unindo-se a Charles Dickens, a dupla encontra os Gelth, criaturas que vazaram pela Fenda de Cardiff a partir do outro lado do universo após a perda de sua morada. É claro, habitar cadáveres também é errado! Podem os dois lados se ajudar, ou essas gasosas criaturas não merecem confiança? Referências * O Doctor queria chegar a Nápoles, no dia 24 de Dezembro de 1860, mas a TARDIS acabou se materializando em Cardiff, na Véspera de Natal, em 1869. * De acordo com o Doctor, Rose tem 19 anos de idade. * Ao ser deixado para morrer em uma masmorra em Cardiff, o Doctor diz ter presenciado a queda de Tróia (TV: The Myth Makers) e a Quinta Guerra Mundial, e de ter feito parte da ''Festa do Chá'' em Boston". ARCO BAD WOLF *Ao olhar dentro da mente de Rose, Gwyneth se assusta e quebra o contato quando vê "as coisas que você viu... a escuridão... o grande lobo mau!" Notas sobre a hitória * Simon Callow, que interpreta Charles Dickens, é um estudioso de Dickens, e é conhecido por já ter interpretado o autor em outras ocasiões. * O endereço no carro fúnebre de Sneed indica que seu serviço mortuário se localiza em , onde se localizam os escritórios da BBC Wales. Terry Nation, o criador dos Daleks, também nasceu lá. * A conversa entre Dickens e o Doctor na carruagem envolve diversas piadas internas literárias. * De acordo com Doctor Who: The Shooting Scripts, alguns títulos provisórios para esta história foram The Crippingwell Horror e The Angels of Crippingwell. *Mark Gatiss afirmou que o roteiro original era mais sombrio e horripilante, mas foi aconselhado por Davies para torná-lo mais "brincalhão". *Doctor chama Rose de Barbarella por querer sair da TARDIS antes de trocar suas roupas para algo mais adequado a 1869. *Quando a atriz Eve Myles foi escalada como Gwen Cooper na série Torchwood, notou-se que seu personagem neste episódio tinha o mesmo nome. Russel T Davies inicialmente afirmou que não havia relação entre os dois personagens. No episódio final da quarta temporada, Journey's End, escrito por Davies, há um breve diálogo entre o Décimo Doctor e Rose Tyler que sugere que as características físicas de Gwyneth permaneceram como um eco na fenda temporal e eventualmente se imprimiram em Gwen. Russel T Davies explicou isso como "não familiar no sentido que conhecemos; não há ligação consanguínea. Multiplicidade genética espacial significa repetição e eco de características físicas através da fenda temporal". *Nos comentários da história por Mark Gatiss, originalmente haveria uma cena em que o Doctor seria confundido com o novo faxineiro de Sneed. Alguém diria "pensava que você fosse mulher", ao passo que o Doctor responderia "Não, não ainda", insinuando que Time Lords podem mudar de sexo com a regeneração. *O ator Harry Lloyd, que mais tarde apareceria nos episódios Human Nature e Family of Blood é, na realidade, descendente de Charles Dickens. Continuidade * A expressão "Bad Wolf" é recorrente em todos os episódios da temporada, especificamente referida por Gwyneth, culminando em TV: Bad Wolf e finalmente explicada em The Parting of the Ways. * O Doctor sugere que os poderes de Gwyneth são devido a ela ter crescido próximo à fenda temporal. O desenvolvimento de habilidades físicas devido a uma infância passada próxima a uma fissura temporal foi abordado pela primeira vez em TV: Image of the Fendahl. *A fenda de Cardiff reaparece em TV: Boom Town e mais tarde se torna um elemento central em Torchwood. * O Doctor dá à Rose orientações complicadas para chegar ao Guarda-roupas da TARDIS: "Primeira à esquerda, segunda à direita, terceira à esquerda, passe as lixeiras, quinta porta à sua esquerda." Anteriormente, o Quarto Doctor havia isntruído Leela a levar o Chanceler Borusa aos aposentos VIP, com direções tão complicadas que ela acabou se perdendo e deixando Borusa no banheiro luxuoso . (TV: The Invasion of Time) Isto estabelece que os corredores internos da TARDIS além da sala de controle ainda existem apesar de suas reformulações, e mostra um paralelo com uma conversa parecida entre Romana e Chris Parsons no arco de TV incompleto Shada/webcast (completo) WC: Shada sobre onde achar o kit de primeiros socorros da TARDIS. O Décimo Primeiro Doctor dá orientações também complicadas a Amy Pond sobre onde achar a sala de visitas no jogo TARDIS: * O gosto do Doctor pelas obras de Dickens foi indicado anteriormente quando o Sexto Doctor citou Um Conto de Duas Cidades em TV: The Ultimate Foe. O Quarto Doctor também leu uma descrição do vestido da Pequena Nell (do conto A Loja de Antiguidades) em HOMEVID: Shada, e o Oitavo Doctor leu a mesma passagem em WC: ''Shada.'' * Quando os Gelth são soltos na sala de concertos, Dickens grita "que fantasmagoria é essa?". Gatiss também escreveu ÁUDIO: Phantasmagoria. * A conversa de Rose com Gwyneth é mencionada em TV: Boom Town e em PROSA: Only Human. *Gwyneth se parece muito com Gwen Cooper de Torchwood, pois ambas são interpretadas pela mesma atriz, Eve Myles. Russel T Davies inicialmente afirmou que as duas não eram relacionadas, mas em TV: Journey's End revela que Gwen pode ser uma descendente de Gwyneth, ou pelo menos ter absorvido o eco das características físicas de Gwyneth da fenda temporal devido a gerações de sua família terem vivido em Cardiff. *Donna Noble sem querer faz menção a eventos deste episódio em TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp: "Sim, mas pense nisso. Um assassinato, um mistério, Agatha Christie... Não, isto não é um pouco estranho? Agatha Christie não anda por aí cercada de assassinos, não mesmo. Isso é como encontrar com Charles Dickens e ele estar cercado de fantasmas. E no Natal." *Em cada temporada da série nova, o Doctor tem alguma aventura no Natal ou alguma data próxima, começando neste episódio e continuando em TV: The Christmas Invasion, The Runaway Bride, Voyage of the Damned, The Next Doctor, The End of Time, A Christmas Carol, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe, The Snowmen e The Time of the Doctor. * Durante sua sexta encarnação, o Doctor encontrou Artful Dodger, um personagem de Oliver Twist, de Dickens, na Terra da Ficção. (ÁUDIO: Legend of the Cybermen) *Charles Dickens reaparece posteriormente como parte de uma linha do tempo alternativa criada por River Song quando esta desafiou um ponto fixo no tempo. (TV: The Wedding of River Song ) de:The Unquiet Dead en:The Unquiet Dead (TV story) es:The Unquiet Dead fr:The Unquiet Dead ro:The Unquiet Dead ru:Беспокойный мертвец it:The Unquiet Dead Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada (SN)